compromiso en una dia
by algiafilo
Summary: ONE-SHOOT un rubio, una pelirroja , dos serpientes que guiñan ojos y una rara historia de amor de un dia


_**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...**_

Caminaba apresuradamente hacia mi clase de pociones , no quería que el profesor Snape le quitara mas puntos a mi casa .

Iba ya llegando , cuando de pronto sentí un tiron de mi capa, quise gritar pero una mano me cubrió totalmente la boca .En un acto de reflejos por asi decirlo ,cerre los ojos y cuando los abri estaba en un salón vacio .

Me gire para reconocer a mi captor y lo único que pude ver fue un muchacho rubio albino que me miraba con su par de ojos grises .

No lo conocía , asi que por la manera en la que me observaba no me inspiro mucha confianza. Empecé a aterrarme pues el no decía nada y yo temia que si dijera algo podría dañarme , estuve a punto de irme y cuando di el primer paso el me tomo de la muñeca y me siguió observando con mucha cautela .Pero a diferencia de la mirada anterior , en esta podía observar ... Tristeza?

No pude definir bien lo que vi en esa mirada , ya que luego se echo a llorar en mi hombro como un niño pequeño , como no pude zafármelo de encima y me abrazo me dio cierta pena , porque nunca había visto a un chico llorar , solo vi a Albus y fue porque James le había pegado cuando aun eramos unos críos asi que no le tomamos importancia.

Intente tranquilizar al muchacho mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, en un costado de su capa observe unas pequeñas letritas: SM, si SM bordadas en lo que parecía hilo de plata , y con una letra muy refinada y elegante , tanto que cualquiera hubiese pensado que aquello no era mas que un simple truco del demonio muggle.

SM… SM … comencé a pensar … me fije en el color de su corbata para ver si asi podría al menos tener una idea de quien era, pero por el abrazo en el que ambos aun estábamos sumidos no pude.

Intente sepárarlo con delicadeza de mi hombro, cuando lo logre aun tenia lagrimas pequeñas en los bordes de los ojos y me seguía mirando.

No pude seguir en una pequeña pelea de miradas principalmente porque tenia los ojos cerrado ,y porque tenia unos finos y delicados labios sobre los mios _pero que rayos hago? Y mi voto de castidad? _Si bien aquel voto lo hice hacia apenas dos años y no era precisamente que estaba perdiendo mi virginidad y tenia mi ropa puesta por donde Dios manda, para mi aquel beso era como irrumpir mi inocencia.

El chico seguía con los labios fruncidos sobre los mios ,eso no se podía llamar beso o si? ,como leyendo mis pensamientos y en un leve gesto con la boca pidió permiso para ingresar hacia mi boca. Oh, por Dios mis hermanos y amigas hablaban de lo genial que son lo besos y se reian de mi por mi voto de castidad. Asi que , no podía negarle el permiso al rubiecito.

Entreabrí los labios un poco … estuvimos en un baile de lenguas completamente sincronizado , amoldándonos a cada segundo en un beso tierno como salvaje. Estuvimos asi hasta que nos quedamos sin respiración. Fue ahí cuando repare en que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

-Perdóname, soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy – dijo con cierto tono arrogante.

Asi que Scorpius eh? El chico guapo del que todas mis amigas hablaban y que según ellas nunca besaría a una Griffindor, pues si era guapo y mucho debo admitir y tan bien besaba bien.

-Y yo soy Lily Potter- dije al fin.

-Si lo se – quede admirada porque pensé que no sabia mi nombre- He estado observándote durante mucho tiempo, no creeras que ando raptan a cualquiera verdad?

-En realidad eso fue lo que pensé – se quedo callado durante unos minutos analizando mis palabras y lo que me iba a responder .

-Me decepcionas Lily Potter , pensé que serias un poco mas inteligente y te darias cuenta del motivo por el que estas aquí, conmigo , solos.

-No comprendo- murmure mas para mi misma que para el .

- Que pensarías si alguien que nunca te ah hablado pero sin embargo te dice que a estado observándote durante mucho tiempo, luego te rapta y te muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos llorando como nunca lo había hecho en frente de las demás personas ni siquiera de sus padres, acto seguido te besa y lo vuelve a hacer – dijo y ante lo último me dejo un pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios.

No supe que responder, me quede perpleja ante lo que dijo. Habia oído que Malfoy era nada romántico , no era común , pero tenia actitudes que lo volvían completamente original. Pero mi familia siempre me había dicho que hablar con los Malfoy era como hablar con un demonio, y por lo que sabia los Potter-Weasley tenían ciertos prejuicios con los Malfoy y si el me proponía lo que pensé o lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos … no , ser la _chica_ de un Malfoy eso estaba muy mal…

-Lily aunque se que probablemente tu creas que no se nada de ti , te digo que se todo sobre ti, tus gustos , temores y miedos . Sé tus libros y canciones preferidas. Incluso se que cuando eras pequeña antes de entrar a Hogwarts no querias pertencer al mundo mágico y querias quedarte como una simple muggle. E aprendido lo suficiente de ti como para darme cuenta que si mi plan A no funcionaba yo tendría un plan B , el primero fue diseñado a mi manera , a como soy y el que te voy a mostrar en unos minutos lo diseñe pensando en ti , en la forma en la que eres y como te gusta que pasen las cosas-

Termino de decir para que luego meter la mano en un bolsillo de su capa y sacar una pequeña cajita en color plata y con una pequeña serpiente resguardando el contenido muy secretamente , el le susurro un "_Lily" _ y la serpiente comenzó a retorcerse dejando a la vista un pequeño botón para abrir la cajita , cosa que me sorprendio bastante .

Tomo con cuidado la cajita entre sus manos , presionando el botón la cajita se abrió y dio paso a la vista un hermoso anillo en forma de serpiente que se enroscaba en cuatro vueltas , las pequeñas serps ( como decidí llamarlas ) tenían los ojos verde esmeralda una de ellas me guiño un ojo, en medio tenia tres letras grabadas LLM .

Se puso de rodillas y me dijo.

-Lily Luna Potter , realmente espero que en un futuro puedas ser Lily Luna Malfoy pero no nos apresuremos, este anillo a pertenecido a mi familia durante mucho tiempo , y las iniciales cambian cuando el poseedor se da cuenta de haber encontrado a su pareja ideal o es regalado a alguien de la misma familia , mis padres me lo regalaron el año pasado en navidad. Tenia para entonces un SM grabada pero luego te empecé a observar con mucho interés y las iniciales se transformaron a una LLM , como veras él se encargó solito de cambiarte el apellido, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti y decidí conquistarte ,pero como tu no me hacías caso nunca , decidí idear este plan. Entonces que dices? - termino su discurso .

Deje que me pusiera el anillo en el dedo y las serps seguían guiñándome el ojo, cuando se paró lo bese ligeramente primero en los labios y luego en la nariz , me miró incrédulo y supuse que no entendia mi respuesta asi que decidi responderle con palabras.

-Creo que la pregunta esta demás cuando la respuesta es mas que obvia-le sonreí y el me mostro el mismo gesto de cariño.

Ahora eramos novios , pero estaba casi comprometida con el y mis padres me matarían por que mi novio sea un Malfoy , pero ya habría tiempo de solucionar eso ahora simplemente quería disfrutar del tiempo que teníamos solos.

**_Travesura Realizada ..._**


End file.
